Finale
Finale is an episode from Fetch with Ruff Ruffman. Summary Scruff took over this Season Finale episode, and the FETCHers play elimination rounds that is inspired by Ruff and Scuff's childhood. Trivia * This is the only Season Finale episode the winner of the previous episode before the Season Finale episode was the winner of this season. Jay was the winner in The Ol' Switcheroo and the winner of this Season Finale episode. * Jay was the Season 3 champion. His prize was a trophy that Scruff sent him. * Order of Elimination: DJ, Sam, Sammy, Noel, Harsha. * Final Results Based on Rank: Jay, Harsha, Noel, Sammy, Sam, DJ. * This is the only Season Finale episode where two players have the same number of points in the Finale (in this case Noel and DJ with 1,330). * In the first challenge, Noel and DJ had to collect tennis balls and sea urchins that Ruff and Scruff used to fetch. They caught the balls and urchins with bumper boats. Tennis balls were worth 1 point each, sea urchins 5. Noel got 17 points, whereas DJ got 14. * The second challenge is held at Kowloon Chinese Restaurant. The FETCHers learn from boss Stanley that Ruff and Scruff used to work at Kowloon, but they didn't get along. Noel and Sam had to match order numbers with food and place them in the takeout boxes. There were 8 orders total. Noel and Sam had to do all that wearing giant Chinese food takeout boxes. Noel got all 8 and won, while Sam got 5. * The third challenge was to build a windmill that could harness the wind. The four FETCHers remaining (Noel. Harsha, Sammy, Jay) were divided into two teams. Noel and Sammy were Ruff's Underwater Adventure while Jay and Harsha were Count Scruffula's Spookhouse. Jay and Harsha won the challenge. * Then it was the Fetch! Final Face Off. Jay was in the lead at the moment after that. * After that, it was the last round. Jay and Harsha had to make a cookie tower that stayed balanced. In order for Harsha to win, her tower had to be 2 inches taller than Jay's. Jay's tower was 12 inches, while Harsha's tower was only 6 inches. That made Jay the grand champion with 3,255 points. * Grandma Ruffman appears in the episode. She redecorates Studio G and makes it "Studio Grandma's Groovy Disco Den." * Glen makes two cameos in the episode. Scruff mentions that he helped Glen change the passwords so only Scruff could use them. Glen appears in a Fetch! Final Face Off question (What is Ruff's nephew's real name?). Glen then says that his real name is Glendalf, but that was his name in Dog of the Rings and happened on that episode too. * The music used while Scuff telled Ruff that the viewers need to know the truth with Ruff doesn't want to but Scruff does and press a button to have the narrator announced the Season 3 Finale episode "Ruff and Scruff: The Untold Story" is "Classic Soap 1 A" which ironically is the same music used in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "The Two Faces of Squidward" when SpongeBob put the TV on before Doctorfish cut the bandages on Squidward's face before revealing his handsome face look. * After this episode, Ruff got fired. A reference to the next episode, Season Four Is Cancelled. Gallery Finale.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes with 3 Hosts Ruff Blossom and Chet